


Choices and The Lack Thereof

by My_Young_Friend



Series: One Deadly Sin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Take him. Take him like he wants to be, like you know he craves</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices and The Lack Thereof

 

Sam has no idea how Lucifer found him. Everything is fuzzy except for Lucifer’s arm across his throat, pinning him against the wall.

“What can I say,” Lucifer shrugged lazily “I took a word of advice from someone who knows.”

“I don't care what you do,” Sam gasped out, Lucifer forearm forcing him to talk through his teeth. “I won't say yes.”

Lucifer smiled. “But that's the point, isn't it? If you said yes, that this is what you want, I wouldn't be doing it right.”

Sam struggled beneath him

“There is no right! Let go of me!"

He might as well have tried pissing on a forest fire. His fists hit a concrete chest and the iron bar of Lucifer’s arm was unmoved. Lucifer looked at him pityingly and sighed. His spare arm grabbed Sam’s shoulder and forcibly turned him around. Sam’s head was now being held down by that arm, and Lucifer pressed him hard into the wall, making it clear that escaping, or even moving much, was not an option.

Lucifer’s stubbled jaw scraped Sam’s cheek. He murmured “But you do want this, don't you Sam? You want the choice taken away, because when you choose things, people die, don't they Sam. Well here I am, ready and willing."

Lucifer stroked down Sam's chest with a hand not stopping until he reached confirmation "And there you are," he grabbed roughly at the bulge in Sam's jeans, "ready."

Sam tried to push away and was instead pushed back as Lucifer’s hips ground into his back. Not only did they hold him in place, but they also provided incontrovertible proof that Lucifer was ‘ready’.

“You’ll forgive me if we skip the foreplay,” Lucifer grunted into his ear as his free hand unbuckled Sam’s jeans “but I’m on a tight schedule. End of the world and all.”

Sam held his jeans up as best he could, but when Lucifer pulled at them, they were ripped from his hands, the friction burning his palms.

“Hmm, commando?” Lucifer sounded amused. “Ready for anything, aren’t you?”

Sam winced as Lucifer kicked his legs apart. He braced himself against the walls with his hands. There wasn’t much he could do, but at least he could stop it hurting so much.

“I’m not without mercy, however.” Lucifer’s free hand miraculously had a tube in it. Sam knew what it was and had no intention of letting Lucifer use it. He laughed to himself, much to Lucifer’s confusion, when he realised that what he wanted made no difference.

As if to taunt him, Lucifer oozed a little of the gel over one of Sam’s hands. It spilled over the back and tips, making his fingers slide and slip where he pressed against the wall.

The sound of a zipper made Sam swallow down hard. The slick sounds of Lucifer coating himself made him shut his eyes and begin breathing deeply. He had to relax, he knew he had to relax or this would only be worse. But when Lucifer touched him, when he used a gelled hand to spread his cheeks, Sam couldn’t help it. His breathing quickened and he tensed so that Lucifer’s first thrust in was excrutiating. He was being split from the inside, unsure whether the trickle running down his legs was sweat or blood.

“You really should relax a little, Sam.” Lucifer withdrew, only to slam back in. “Maybe take things in hand?” Sam had all but forgotten his unwanted erection. He could barely believe it was still hard.

“It’s for the best.” Lucifer’s stubble was still scratching at his cheek with every thrust. “After all, if you don’t calm down a little, this could do some serious damage.”

Sam gave in. His hand moved down to his cock while Lucifer continued to drive into him, banging his shoulder into the wall now it was unsupported. Sam tried to breathe deeply again, tried to calm himself down, forget what was happening behind him and think of something else – Jess, Madison; hell, even Ruby right now. The thumping behind him was getting more frequent, he had to hope it was nearly over.

He sped up his own rhythm, hoping it would work, praying this would be over. Suddenly he came, not just climaxed but orgasmed hard, semen spilling up over his fist and against the wall. He breathed hard through it, waves of endorphins crashing through him and he couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped him. Lucifer’s invasion was relentless, but easier to bear now. Sam just focused on the dizzying high as Lucifer pushed harder against him, hard enough that Sam wondered if his bones would break. Then it was over. He felt Lucifer’s pressure against him decrease and winced as he pulled out.

Lucifer patted him hard on the back as Sam stayed stock still, eyes still shut as he tried to deal with what had happened.

“You’re welcome.”

*********************************************************************

When Sam wakes up, he's grateful for three things: firstly that Dean doesn't seem to have come back from the bar yet, because yeah, that not a conversation he wants to have. Secondly, that neither of the angels seem to be around. It would be just his luck if Gabriel had chosen just that moment to pay him a visit. But thirdly, and most importantly, he was glad he'd decided to sleep in his boxers.

He stripped them off, cleaning himself as best he could with them and then threw the soiled mess in the tub to soak. He'd deal with it in the morning

If only he could get that woman’s laugh from out of his head. He didn’t even catch what she said as she danced past him in the diner, whispering in his ear and laughing like she was the only person in the world who got the joke. Dean had ribbed him for the next hour about attracting the crazy ones.

Sam yawned as he began to fall back asleep. That laugh and the smell of chocolate macadamia nut cookies.

As he slept, the laugh echoed around the room.


End file.
